Kenshin's haircut
by Ginger1280
Summary: What if Karou told Kenshin he needed a haircut?Ok people I'm running out of ideas!plz help.I'm desprate!
1. Kenshin get's his hair cut

Disclaimer:I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or the characters.So don't sue me.The only thing I do own is the idea.  
  
"Hey Kenshin?"said Karou one day when the two were walking alone.  
  
"Yes miss Karou?What is it?"Kenshin asked her trying to get the loose strands of hair out of his face as the wind blew them around.  
  
"I think it might be time you cut your hair."  
  
"Why do you say that?"Kenshin asked curiously still fighting with his hair.  
  
"Kenshin."She said a little irrably."Look at you.Your hair is to long.It's always getting in your face and you can bearly see."  
  
"So?"  
  
"So?Don't you want to be able to see clearly for once without having to fight with your hair?"she asked.  
  
"Well that would be nice."he muttered."My hair's been like this for as long as I can remember.I don't think it's ever been cut before."  
  
"My point exactly.And another andvantage is it'll be a little harder for people to recognize you because you've always been known to have long hair."  
  
"That is true."he said thoughtfuly."Maybe I should cut my hair.Besides it's always a hastle when it's long."  
  
"See?"  
  
"Alright.But who would cut my hair?"  
  
"I can.and don't worry."she added seeing the look on his face."It won't behorrible  
  
"I don't know................."  
  
"Come on Kenshin.You can trust me."  
  
"Alright.But I hope you know what your doing."  
  
Karou smiled.  
  
"I told you not to worry about it."  
  
So when they went back to the dojo and no one was there Karou told Kenshin to sit down infront of her and Kenshin did as he was told.  
  
Karou got a pair of sissors and begain to cut Kenshin's hair.The first thing the did was cut off his whole pony tail.Then the rest of his hair.She made  
  
it to where it was about and inch long and she cut it very neatly..  
  
After about a half an hour Karou was finnished.She had done quite a good job for the first time she actuly cut somebody's hair.It looked almost   
  
professional.It was neatly trimed around the edges and everything was even.Of course to achive this Karou had to cut off most of Kenshin's hair.But in the   
  
end she thought it looked pretty good on him.  
  
"All done."she told his after combing out any little snipetts left in his hair.  
  
Kenshin felt his hair.It was shorter than ever.But it was shorter with no knots and he knew it would be easyer to manage at it's new length.and   
  
when a gust of wind blew from behind him not one strand of hair flew in his face.  
  
"What do you think?"asked Karou holding up a mirror so he could see.  
  
"Wow.You did a realy good job miss Karou."he said."Have you ever cut a persons hair before?"  
  
"Actuly no.You were the first time I actuly cut a persons hair.Normaly I only trim my own bangs."  
  
"Pretty impressive for your first time.I think I'm going to like having short hair."  
  
"It's always nice to have short hair because it's easyer to maintain.The only problem are cowlicks when they're always sticking up.I think you have   
  
one Kenshin."she said with a giggle.  
  
Kenshin felt the top of his head and sure enough there was a little but of hair that stuck up apart for the rest.  
  
"Don't worry about it.I think it looks good on you Kenshin."said Karou standing up.  
  
Kenshin stood up and turned around.On the groung infront of him he saw most of his hair that was cut off.  
  
"Wow.was my hair realy that long?"he asked watching as another strong wind carried all the strands away.  
  
"Yes it was."  
  
"I wonder what the others will say when they see me."  
  
"Who knows."said Kaoru with a shrug."But eather way it's too late to change now."  
  
"I suppose your right."said Kenshin."But I don't mind too much.I realy do like my hair short.You did an execlent job."  
  
"Thank you Kenshin."  
  
  
  
Ginger:please tell me what you think.I'd like someone to write some kind of review for this one unlike my other story which no one seems to eather   
  
like or understand.I don't know which is is though because no one will tell me.But if anyone likes this story and wants me to continue I will  
  
be happy to. 


	2. Everyone's reactions

Disclaimer:I don't own anything in this story besides the idea which sprang from my   
  
unusualy imaginitive mind.So DON'T sue me.  
  
It was about two hours later when Yahiko,Sano,and Megumi returned from their afternoon   
  
trip.  
  
Yahiko and Sano were in the middle of one of their usual little fights and Yahiko was on   
  
top of Sano's head trying to hit him.But the two stoped as soon as they saw Kenshin and Karou  
  
along with Kenshin's new haircut.  
  
"Kenshin."said Sano."What happened to your hair?"  
  
"Miss Karou cut it for me."  
  
"She cut it?"said Yahiko."But why?"  
  
"Because it was always getting in my way.I actuly prefer it short now."  
  
Everyone staired at him.  
  
"What?"he asked.  
  
"It's nothing realy Ken-san."said Megumi."I guess we're just not used to seeing you with   
  
short hair.Karou realy did a good job at it."  
  
Karou blushed with pride at Megumi actuly admiting she was good at something.  
  
Yahiko jumped down from Sano's shoulders,walked over to Kenshin and felt his hair.  
  
"You realy seem diffrent when you have short hair Kenshin."he said."It's kind of unusual"  
  
"He's right."said Sano."I suppose it seems kinda hard to get used to the idea of you   
  
having short hair.After all we've known you for over a year and you've always had long hair.  
  
It's just as hard getting used to that as it is getting used to Yahiko being the same size as   
  
you now seeing as he was a tiny little shrimp when we met."  
  
"HEY!!!"said Yahiko jumping back on top of Sano."Take that back you rooster head!"  
  
Kenshin,Karou,and Megumi watched in their usual amusement as the two began fighting each   
  
other.Then it was time for Kenshin to go start dinner.  
  
He found that now that his hair was short he no longer had to worry about his hair   
  
getting in the way.It was actuly easier to do things,even cook.Although that night when he   
  
went to bed it did seem a little odd without feeling his hair under his head any more.It would   
  
take a while to get used to.But he knew he's get used to short hair very quickly.  
  
Ginger:finaly someone wrote a review.It may of only been three people but even one would   
  
mean the world to me let alone three.Personal thanks to:Rurouni Karou Kenshin's love,  
  
lexie-chan107,and Wendy.I never thought I'd go anywhere with this idea.I justgot a little idea   
  
last night so I wote it down and posted it.I didn't think anyone would like it just like my   
  
other story wich I wrote a month ago and never continued to the second chapter because no one   
  
seemed to like it.But this story and the three people who wrote reviews and liked my story   
  
proved me wrong and I thank them for it. 


	3. Tae,Aiyama,and Suzume's reactions

Discalimer:I do not own Rurouni Kenshin.Only the idea is mine.So no one can sue me.  
  
The next day was Kenshin's first time in town with his his new haircut.It was strange because some of the people who knew  
  
him with long hair looked at him in curiosity.  
  
The five of them went to the Akabeko for lunch that afternoon and when Tae saw them she bearrly recongized Kenshin.  
  
"Kenshin."she said as the others went to a table."What happened to your hair.It's short."  
  
"Miss Karou cut it."said Kenshin.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because it was always getting in my way."  
  
"Well Karou realy did a good job on it.It looks very good on you Kenshin."  
  
"Thank you Miss Tae."said Kenshin.Then he went to join the others.  
  
Later that day back at the dojo Aiyama and Suzume came by for a visit with their grandfather.  
  
"Hey uncle Kenny what happened to your hair?"asked Aiyama."It's short."  
  
"Miss Karou cut it for me."  
  
"It feels funny now."said Suzume patting the top of his head."It feels kinda fluffy."  
  
Kenshin smiled at the two little children.  
  
"You look funny with short hair uncle Kenny."said Aiyama."You don't look the same any more."  
  
"Why'd ya cut your hair uncle Kenny?"  
  
"My hair began to get in my way so Miss Karou decided to cut my hair."  
  
"And you let her?"  
  
"Of course I did.She was right after all.It was about time I cut my hair anyway."  
  
"What was wrong with your old hair?"  
  
"It was getting too long and I didn't feel like trying to keep it that way any longer.It was too hard for me to take care of.Now   
  
why dont we go play catch?"  
  
"Alright."the two said together happily.  
  
So the three of them spent the rest of their time playing with Yahiko joining inn occasionaly when he was able to get away   
  
from his chores.  
  
But soon it was time for Aiyama and Suzume to go home and the day ended just like the one before.Simple and uneventful.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ginger:I'm so glad people actuly like my storys!!!!!!And a special thanks to Rurouni Karou Kenshin's live and espcialy Ryoko.  
  
Kilala for proving me wrong twice in one day about my two stories.I said no one would ever like my first story when Kenshin and   
  
Misao fin Keniya and Trowa Himura and they proved me wrong by reading it and writing reviews.You have no idea how much those  
  
ment to me!!!!!  
  
I'm running out of ideas to continue this story so if anyone want's me to continue please give me some sugjestions!!!!!I will   
  
accept any and all help greatfuly.and as for my other story thanks to Rurouni Kenshin Karou's love and Ryoko,Kilala I will get to   
  
writing the second chapter to my first story imidiatly. 


End file.
